Another Duty
by Perempuan Pemburu Bintang
Summary: Mayor Jenderal Roy Mustang membebastugaskan Kapten Riza Hawkeye yang selama ini menjadi asisten setianya. Dan ia memberikan tugas yang lebih berat kepada Riza, tapi apakah Riza sudi melakukannya? First Fic In FMA fandom. For RoyAi Days. RnR?


**Another Duty**

Fullmetal Alchemist © **Hiromu Arakawa**

**Warning: ****Canon****. ****Romance/General.**** Ra****ted T****. OOC****? **_**Post-manga**_

**Characters: Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye**

**For RoyAi Days :D**

**Okay ini **_**fic**_** pertama saya di fandom Fullmetal Alchemist. Salam kenal semuanya ^^. Saya akui saya baru membaca dan menonton Fullmetal Alchemist, dan ketika itu saya langsung jatuh cinta sama karakter Roy Mustang. Suka dengan karakternya yang tampan tapi apa adanya. Karenanya sepertinya jika saya akan membuat **_**fic **_**di **_**fandom **_**ini lagi saya akan menggunakan karakter Roy Mustang kembali.**

**Roy Mustang dan Riza Hawkeye Days jatuh pada tanggal 11 Juni, tapi karena lusa saya UAS saya jadi publish hari ini.**

**Langsung saja ya, selamat membaca. :D**

* * *

**.**

**Summary: Mayor Jenderal Roy Mustang membebastugaskan Kapten Riza Hawkeye yang selama ini menjadi asisten setianya. Dan ia memberikan tugas yang lebih berat kepada Riza, tapi apakah Riza sudi melakukannya?**

**.**

**.**

_Apakah kau akan mengikutiku?_

_Jika itu yang Anda inginkan, saya akan mengikuti Anda walau itu harus ke neraka sekali pun._

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kapten…"

"Hm?"

"Kau masih marah ya?"

"Tidak…" Wanita berambut kuning itu lantas menlanjutkan kalimatnya, "salah."

Membuat pria yang berdiri di sampingnya tertawa kecil. "Kau ini selalu saja jujur, Kapten."

"Berbohong pada Anda itu sulit."

"Oh ya? Kenapa?"

"Karena Anda adalah atasan saya," jawab Kapten Riza Hawkeye datar.

Kini mengembang senyuman dari bibi Roy. "Kau sangat mematuhi aturan ya, Hawkeye." Mayor Jenderal Roy Mustang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bangga pada anak buahnya ini—yang selalu menuntunnya ke jalan yang benar. Karena terkadang ia suka seenaknya sendiri, membiarkan anak-anak buahnya berkerja sampai tuntas, sementara ia sering kabur untuk kencan bersama wanita-yang berbeda setiap minggunya.

Mereka berdiri bersebelahan di atas gedung Markas Militer _East City_. Menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang menusuk-nusuk kulit. Pertemuan itu sangatlah rahasia, karenanya mereka memilih tempat yang jarang dikunjungi orang.

Empat tahun telah berlalu sejak _Promised Day_. Dan setelah hari itu banyak yang berubah. Kemiliteran akhirnya berasaskan demokrasi, seperti yang diharapkan banyak orang.

Hanya saja perubahan yang sangat mengejutkan berikutnya adalah bahwa Roy meminta Riza dipindahkan ke divisi lain. Dibebastugaskan sebagai anak buahnya. Artinya Riza akan _terpisah _dari Roy.

"Sekarang boleh saya yang bertanya pada Anda, Jenderal?" kini Riza yang balik bertanya pada atasannya.

"Ya, silakan."

"Sebenarnya mengapa Anda meminta saya pindah ke divisi lain?"

"Ah, Hawkeye. Rasa-rasanya aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu berkali-kali." Roy menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya. "Aku ingin kau berkembang dan memiliki pasukan sendiri."

"Saya…tidak bisa menerimanya. Bukankah saya selalu loyal terhadap Anda?" suara Riza kini naik; menandakan ia mulai naik pitam.

Tapi yang namanya Roy Mustang akan selalu bersikap seolah tidak itu bukanlah masalah besar. "Karena aku punya tugas yang lebih berat untukmu."

"Tugas? Tugas seperti apa?"

Roy bisa melihat Riza menahan airmatanya yang penuh di ujung mata. _Apakah ia akan mengeluarkan airmata yang polos itu?_ Ia berdecak girang dalam hati. Padahal ia sangat membenci air karena ia selalu tak berguna jika sudah berurusan dengan air. Tapi untuk airmata anak buahnya ini adalah pengecualian.

"Ah, Riza. Apakah kau merasa di sini semakin dingin? Aku buatkan api ya." Roy lalu menjetikkan jarinya, seketika keluar api kecil yang menari-nari di telapak tangannya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Riza, dan seketika kehangatan pun mulai menyelimuti mereka.

Kedua Alis Riza terangkat. Ia menyadari atasannya itu memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat.

"Bagiku kau sungguh luar biasa, Riza. Aku pikir jika itu tidaklah pantas jika kau terus menjadi anak buahku."

"Tapi apakah Anda tidak mengingat janji saya kepada Anda? Saya akan melindungi Anda sampai Anda menjadi Führer. Sebentar lagi saja…saya mohon. Ketika Anda menjadi Führer barulah Anda bisa melepaskan saya ke divisi lain."

"Dengan seperti itu pun kau tidak akan selamanya bersama denganku, Riza. Sementara aku ingin kau berada selamanya di sisiku," ucap Roy menatap lembut Riza.

"E-Eh?" Riza sampai tercenung mendengarnya.

"Jika kau selamanya menjadi anak buahku tugas itu tidak bisa aku berikan karena ada Anti-Fraternization Law1. Perhatikanlah ke bawah, Riza…"

Riza memperhatikan di bawah ramai dengan para tentara yang berhamburan. Ia kira sedang ada upacara, tapi para tentara itu tidak berbaris.

Kemudian Roy melempar api kecil yang ada di telapak tangannya ke lapangan luas yang ada di bawah sana. Ia menjetikkan tangannya kembali. Lantas muncullah percikan api yang membakar tanah di sana seketika. Nyalanya begitu terang sehingga seperti sedang kebakaran.

Terdengar riuh suara tepuk tangan di bawah sana, ternyata para tentara menyambut nyala api itu dengan gegap gempita. Mereka juga bersiul-siulan meramaikan suasana yang tadinya sepi seperti berada di makam.

Ketika itu Riza sama sekali tak berkutik ia melihat guratan tanah yang terbakar api yang membentuk sebuah kalimat:

Will you marry me?

"Kau bersedia berada di sampingku selamanya, kan, Riza? Jadilah pendamping hidupku…masa tuaku…"

"Jenderal….Anda—"

Riza tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Roy mengecup bibirnya dengan mesra.

.

.

_Apakah kau akan selamanya berada di sisiku?_

_Jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku bersedia. Karena hatiku menginginkan hal yang sama._

**SELESAI**

* * *

_**.**_

** Glossary**

** Anti Fraternization Law = Hukum yang melarang atasan dan bawahan memiliki hubungan khusus di kemiliteran Negara Amestris.**

**.**

**.**

**Ah, ceritanya memang ****cheesy**** sekali. Saya nggak pintar membuat yang romantis hehehe. **

** Silakan jika ada yang ingin ****review ^^**


End file.
